


Unsettling

by XCuubei



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 17:24:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12281076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XCuubei/pseuds/XCuubei
Summary: "Shizuo knows that feeling all too well and it is exam season, but he has never thought about Izaya actually studying, could much more easily imagine him as the sort of person who gets high scores on tests without even trying – another thing to be the exact opposite of Shizuo in."





	Unsettling

**Author's Note:**

> i havent written any sort of fiction for two years so this is a mess and shizuo is a mess but there is a distinct lack of university aus for these nerds so i had to do something about it

Izaya opens the door – Shizuo was prepared for this, had been mentally steeling himself for the smirks and the taunts and the constant amusement in the others gaze on the walk over, damn Shinra and his ability to never be available when Shizuo needed him the most, and it’s been a week or two since he last had to deal with Izaya so he knows it’s going to be bad, it always is, as if all Izaya does between the times that they meet is think up new ways of getting under his skin – but aside from that the sight that greets him isn’t one he possibly could have expected. It’s true that he rarely ever sees Izaya in the dorm, he’s been in the room that he shares with Shinra a few times, but never when the other was there, and he’s never seen Izaya look less than perfect, so he’s a little thrown off balance when all the other does is stare at him with a blank face for a couple of seconds.  
  
Izayas hair is tousled, as if he just rolled out of bed, and his outfit of a too-big hoodie and loose fitting pyjama pants doesn’t disprove that theory, but there are a pair of rectangular glasses perched on the bridge of his nose and the dark rings under his eyes speaks of nights spent with too little sleep so maybe it’s a result of hands dragging through it in frustration. Shizuo knows that feeling all too well and it is exam season, but he has never thought about Izaya actually studying, could much more easily imagine him as the sort of person who gets high scores on tests without even trying – another thing to be the exact opposite of Shizuo in.  
  
“Shinra isn’t here,” Izaya says suddenly and Shizuo starts out of his wandering thoughts. Izaya looks vaguely confused and Shizuo has never denied the fact that Izaya is attractive but it has always been in a way that's too perfect to be anything short of manufactured; the Izaya in front of him now however can’t be described as anything less than genuinely adorable and Shizuo has to shake his head to keep his attention on what Izaya said and not veering down a road that he should not be going with the man that he has sworn to hate.  
  
“Uh, yeah, I know,” Shizuo doesn’t stutter, he doesn’t, “I talked to him already, but he accidentally took one of my textbooks yesterday and I kinda need it now so…” He trails off, and there’s the annoyance that should have come at the mere sight of Izaya but only surfaces at the thought of having to walk over here because Shinra decided that leaving the city without giving Shizuo his stuff back was a great idea, and thereby robbing Shizuo of his precious time to study.  
  
“Oh,” Izaya blinks and hesitates for just a moment before opening the door wider and stepping back to let Shizuo inside. “Okay.”  
  
Shizuo follows, but doesn’t close the door behind him, doesn't want the reality of being alone with Izaya in a room. The smell of coffee was strong before but inside the room it is nearly overpowering, there are several to-go cups on Izayas desk, probably empty, and Shizuo wonders how Shinra can stand this, how long Izaya has been up and – no, not important, he doesn’t care, he doesn’t want to tell Izaya to take better care of himself, almost tells him to open the window to get rid of the smell, but he’s not staying, he’s just getting his book and leaving as quickly as possible.  
  
Shizuo doesn't follow Izaya with his gaze as the other sits down at his desk in front of the open laptop and picks up one of the cups of coffee to take a sip. No, he’s scanning Shinras side of the room, looking for the bright orange of the book he needs, he’s in a hurry, doesn’t have time for distractions, has two days left to study for the exam. He can’t find it with such a superficial lookover, so he steps in closer, searches all the logical places for someone to put something that isn’t theirs, something that they know another person will come looking for and they aren’t deliberately trying to make hard to find.  
  
The thought that Shinra did try to make it harder to find than necessary to force the two of them to spend more time in each others presence crosses his mind – he has insisted on several occasions before that they get to know each other better – but Shizuo doubts he would set such a thing up in a place where Shizuo has easy access to his things.  
The fact remains that Shizuo can’t find the book and he doesn’t really want to go through more of Shinras stuff than necessary so he debates texting or calling Shinra but there’s no telling whether he’ll answer or not and so it would be faster to just swallow his pride and ask Izaya if he’s seen it.  
  
He takes a moment to compose a way to phrase the question in an attempt to not sound as uncomfortable as he feels before he turns around. Izaya is already looking at him and he knows, he just knows, that the other has been for the full span of minutes he’s spent searching. The glasses are gone now and his hair has been soothed down to some semblance of tidiness. He’s smirking, as well – it’s not as wide as usual with the air of exhaustion that surrounds him, but it is still as smug – and Shizuos attention drops to what he’s holding in his lap.  
There it is, his textbook, and Shizuo can feel his face contort into a grimace as anger surges through him. Izaya just grins in response, but as Shizuos hands ball into fists and his entire body tenses with the anticipation of violence he lifts the book in a seemingly innocent offering. Shizuo hesitates, but when he uncurls one of his fists to grab for the book Izaya lets it go without a fight, and Shizuo just stares at him with his arm still outstretched.  
  
“Don’t let me keep you from your studies, Shizu-chan,” Izaya says and he’s not even trying to conceal how satisfied he is with himself. Shizuo growls incoherently in response but turns to the door and leaves, not even glancing back once before he slams the door shut behind him.  
  
He’ll need an hour at least to calm down, he knows as he stomps back towards his own dorm room.

  



End file.
